A BIOS is a basic Input/Output system for a machine. The BIOS initializes and controls hardware components and an operating system of the machine. When loading a BIOS to operate on the machine, the machine accesses a BIOS image on the machine. The machine then loads the BIOS image into a ROM of the machine. Once the BIOS image has been loaded into the ROM of the machine, control of the machine is passed to the BIOS.